


First Time

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Series: Kyalin-Firsts [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brief mention of homophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: Lin and Kya Consummate their relationship. Mostly Fluff and Smut. Su stops by though and they Discuss the upcoming Cultural Festival and Pride. Along with Su's plans for her night out.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I sincerely apologize for being gone so long, I went on vacation for 2 weeks in CO and it took me longer to get settled and back into the groove of things than I thought it would! I'm back now though and I am ready to write! Please see end notes!

Entering her bedroom Lin felt her nerves flare up. It had been a while and she wanted this to be really special for Kya and herself. Distracting herself from her thoughts she pulled Kya to her and kissed her passionately pulling out her hair tie, letting the waterbender’s hair fall loosely around her shoulders as she walked them to her bed, quickly using her bending to remove the metal pins from her own hair.

 

Kya had wrapped her arms around her neck and she pulled away briefly to look at Lin with her hair down, it had been a long time since she had seen it this way and she was just as beautiful as Kya remembered, Lin herself had always loved seeing Kya with her hair down. Bringing their lips back together she kept them moving backwards and pulled Lin down with her when her knees hit the edge of the bed. Pressing their bodies impossibly close Lin began to let her hands wander.

 

Bringing her lips to Kya’s neck, leaving nips and kisses, she began sliding Kya’s shirt up, she moved down and began kissing each inch of exposed skin until the shirt was just under Kya’s breasts. She leaned back on her haunches and encouraged Kya to sit up to pull her shirt over her head. Kya took advantage of sitting up to grab the hem of Lin’s tank as well and slowly pulled it up to reveal a hard and muscled abdomen under deceptively soft skin, Lin finished pulling it off as Kya ran her hands all over her torso before reaching for the tie of her bindings.

 

Lin placed her hands on Kya’s shoulders, Kya looked up to see her lips parted with lidded eyes watching her with heavy breaths. Receiving a very subtle nod Kya began to unwind the bindings. They slowly fell away to reveal firm and full breasts, smaller than Kya’s own but perfectly fitted to her hands, with hard rosy pink nipples begging for attention. Leaning forward Kya ran her tongue between Lin’s breasts before letting it trail around one of the firm globes and finally letting her lips close around the stiff peak.

 

Lin let out a shuddering breath and shivered as one of her hands slid into Kya’s hair while the other began to unwrap Kya’s own bindings. At a particularly sharp nip from Kya’s teeth she clutched the waterbender’s head and moaned, digging her nails into her back around the now loose bindings. Kya soothed the abused flesh with her tongue before blowing cool air over it and enveloping it in her warm mouth once more.

 

Hips jerking forward Lin pulled Kya’s head back before crashing their lips together and tearing away the rest of her binding before coaxing her back flat onto the bed. Dragging her teeth across Kya’s collar bones and sucking deep marks into the flesh of her chest and sternum, Lin placed her hands on either side of Kya while she let her tongue and teeth tease and suck the pebbled flesh of Kya’s breasts.

 

Grinding her hips against Lin’s, groaning at the friction and the attention Lin is paying to her chest, Kya drug her blunt nails across Lin’s shoulders and neck causing the metalbender to let out a throaty moan as she released Kya’s nipple with a wet pop. She slowly laid herself fully atop the other woman, they both shivered as their breasts pressed tight together, stomachs and hips fitting together.

 

Lin brought her lips to Kya’s and began to slide her right hand down Kya’s body, stopping just at the waistband of her pants, running her fingers and nails lightly over the goose bumped flesh. Kya’s hips jerked and she squeezed Lin’s hips tightly with her thighs as if she were attempting to rub them together despite Lin laying between them. She tore her lips from Lin’s, “Lin, please I need you. Please touch me.”

 

She started to kiss her way down Kya’s chest, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her sternum to her stomach placing kisses to the waistband of her pants. She used her tongue to lick a stripe across the skin right above the hem. Lin pulled the fabric down to her ankles and off, letting them drop to the floor. Taking Kya’s left leg she started at her ankle and kissed all the way up to her thigh before grabbing the other and doing the same. There was a small spot just inside Kya’s right knee that caused her to let out the most delicious noise.

 

Kya reached down to grab at Lin’s own pants, taking the hint the metalbender pulled her own pants down and used her feet to completely kick them off. Leaving her in nothing but her trunks Lin took up her position between Kya’s thighs once more.

 

She continued to tease by nibbling and sucking lightly on Kya’s inner thighs, eventually bringing her lips to the crease of her hips, pressing her nose to the edge of Kya’s underwear. Lin inhaled deeply, she could already see evidence on the fabric of her lover’s arousal, but she smelled incredible, combined with the light smell of sweat and her body oils and lotion, her pheromones. It was intoxicating and the metalbender felt a shiver of lust go down her spine. Kya was shaking and her breathing was heavy, Lin looked up at her and the waterbender nodded her permission for Lin to remove them.

 

Wrapping her arms around Kya’s thighs and kissing her hips down the neatly trimmed hair of her mons, Lin slowly made her way to Kya’s wet folds and pushed her tongue between them at her entrance, giving a small moan at the first sweet and tangy taste of the waterbender. Gliding up to her clit but barely circling it, mostly exploring all there was to Kya and learning best how to please her while heightening her arousal.

 

Kya’s hands tangled in Lin’s hair and her hips started to rise to meet Lin’s mouth, trying to push her in further. She was letting out little gasps and moans when Lin hit sensitive spots.

 

Lin could feel Kya getting wetter under the ministrations of her tongue and moved it back to her now exposed and throbbing clit, before bringing her hand from Kya’s hip and under her chin to slip two fingers inside her lover. Lin felt her own clit twitch when Kya’s inner walls clamped around them. Kya let out a long moan and her hips started to rock into Lin’s face.

 

Kya was getting close but she felt like Lin was too far away. When she came she wanted to be surrounded by Lin, be able to breathe her in and feel her everywhere, to be completely consumed by her.

 

Lin felt Kya’s hands tug at her hair, and continuing to do so even after Lin stopped to look up. Pulling her head back and slowly slipping her fingers out she moved back up and laid herself atop Kya, finding her hand and grasping it in her own, brushing the hair from the waterbender’s face with the other, she directed her soft gaze to meet Kya’s eyes.

 

“Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you did I? We can stop if you want.” Lin spoke softly and Kya felt heat of affection bloom and warm her chest.

 

“No, I just want you up here, with me I mean…I liked what you were doing, really liked it, but I just wanted you like this.”

 

Kya blushed when she finished her brief ramble. Lin just smiled tenderly and raised their connected hands to kiss each one of Kya’s finger tips and palm, she entwined their fingers before leaning down to kiss her temple and nuzzle her cheek and ear. Bringing their lips together in a slow deep kiss, their tongues dancing together, Lin snaked her right hand down between their bodies, letting her fingers slide back into her lover’s tight entrance, placing her thumb at her clit and circling.

 

Kya wrapped her free arm around Lin’s shoulders and slid her hand into the back of her hair. Rocking her hips in time with Lin’s fingers and moaning into her mouth, she broke the kiss and pulled Lin’s head down to place her nose at her neck, breathing in her scent and nipping at her collarbones. Raising her leg Kya placed her knee between Lin’s thighs, she could feel her wetness on her thigh through the woman’s underwear, and Lin let out a low groan in her ear, started to grind her hips the best she could, causing Kya’s own hips to give a rough jerk. The waterbender could feel the liquid heat beginning to rise and stir in her abdomen.

 

Lin curled her fingers in a come hither motion and pressed her thumb to Kya’s clit just as she bit down on her ear. Kya gave a broken guttural groan in Lin’s own ear as she was gripped by her orgasm. Kya’s inner walls clamped down on her fingers and a flood of wetness coated them, the waterbender trembled and jerked, squeezing Lin’s hand as she ground her hips down and her head tipped back.

 

 Slowing her pace and allowing Kya to come down from her high, Lin kissed Kya’s neck and gave her lips a tender kiss. Kya shivered as Lin removed her fingers completely. She opened her eyes as her breathing began to return to normal and was greeted to Lin gazing at her with the utmost love and adoration.

 

“Kya, that was amazing. You are absolutely beautiful.” She slid her arms under Kya to wrap her in a tight embrace and continue to pepper little kisses all over her face.

 

Kya giggled, tangled their legs together and rolled them over so she was on top. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

 

“Wouldn’t make me saying it any less true.”

 

Kya responded by slipping down Lin’s body to remove her trunks. When she laid her bare body against Lin’s she couldn’t help the shuddering breath she released. Lin felt goosebumps breakout across her skin. Kya reached down to run her fingers through Lin’s drenched folds, she moaned, Lin was so turned on from pleasuring her.

 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth she sucked them and swirled her tongue around the digits moaning around them as her eyes slipped closed. Lin’s eyes darkened and she started squirming.

 

Lin can’t remember a time when she was so aroused, it felt like her body was buzzing with electricity. It wouldn’t take her long.

 

“Don’t tease me, Kya.”

 

Kya drug her tongue up Lin’s neck before sucking a mark into the pale skin, slipping a finger into Lin’s silky depths.

 

“Spirits Lin, you feel so good.”

 

Lin’s back arched and her hips pushed down, desperate for more.

 

“More, I need more. Please.”

 

Pushing another finger into her, Kya moved her mouth to Lin’s chest, massaging her hard peaks with her tongue. Lin could feel a tingle start in her abdomen and spread slowly throughout her body. Kya could feel Lin’s walls flutter around her fingers, it only took a few more strokes of her curled fingers, a well-placed flick of her thumb, and a sharp nip of her teeth for Lin’s eyes to roll back and cry out Kya’s name in ecstasy, hands clutching her tight. The tingle exploded into an inferno, she felt the fire consuming her and Kya, blurring them together.

 

Lin was still experiencing aftershocks and gasping as Kya slid her fingers against her sensitive walls. Lin reached down to grasp the arm between her legs.

 

“I need a minute before I can go again. That was incredible.”

 

Removing her fingers from Lin completely, Kya smiled a sweet but smug smile and teased her girlfriend, “Rather presumptuous aren’t you? I could be ready for a cuddle and some sleep.” Faking a yawn that turned into a squeak as Lin quickly sat up and pushed her onto her back, starting to get her second wind and hovering over her and chuckling.

 

“If that’s what you want. I suppose I’ll just have to hope for good dreams.” Lin grinded her hips into Kya’s, dropping her head into her shoulder, both of them groaning at the stickiness that coated their lower bodies.

 

Turning her head to peck Kya’s cheek she acted as if to move off the waterbender.

 

“Goodnight, dear.”

 

Kya grabbed her neck and yanked their bodies together.

 

“I don’t know where you think you’re going, Chief. I’m a woman with a serious problem that only you can help me with.”

 

“I do take my job very seriously.” Lin leaned down and captured her lover’s lips, snaking her tongue past her lips to tangle with its partner. She began to kiss down Kya’s body, speaking in between kisses, “To protect…” Her tongue swirled into Kya’s navel before descending lower, “and _Serve_.”

* * *

 

The first thing to greet Lin as she slowly woke was the shapely back of her girlfriend and her silver pool of hair. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she leaned forward and pressed butterfly kisses across her neck and shoulders. Kya slightly stirred and mumbled, shifting back closer to Lin. 

 

The light was barely peaking over the horizon, her internal clock waking her for her usual workout. After last night though she figures she can skip today, besides nothing short of total destruction could get her out of this bed and away from Kya.

 

Pulling the arm around Kya just a little tighter she whispered, “Kya, are you awake?”

 

“No.”

 

Kya’s grumbled sleepy response just made Lin chuckle until Kya rolled over to face her. She shifted just enough to place her head under Lin’s chin.

 

“It’s too early. No one is awake right now.”

 

“I wake up at this time every day. I usually go for a run or…”

 

Kya’s arms squeezed her tight, “No, you aren’t leaving this bed yet. Maybe ever.”

 

Lin placed a kiss to the top of Kya’s head, “Forever is long time.”

 

Pulling back to look Lin in the eye, Kya smiled softly.

 

“Well I suppose we will have to leave for food and a shower from time to time.” The waterbender chuckled before cupping Lin’s scarred cheek, tracing the curve of them and touching their foreheads together. “Really though. Lin, baby, I’m not going anywhere. I know I was flighty during my youth but I’ve wanted this for so long, you for so long, I want to share everything with you. You’ve been in my life since we were children, but its more than that, I want to _share_ my life with you. You make me so happy, Lin. Last night was, there really are no words, I have never felt so connected and close to someone.”

 

Lin knew exactly how she felt, it was as if her qui had reached out and met Kya’s, blending together to make her whole. She wasn’t quite ready to say the words aloud yet but she knew what she was feeling and that it was reciprocated. Love. She loved Kya more than she had ever loved anyone, even herself, and after last night she wasn’t scared of that anymore, she felt whole and complete. It was a wonderful feeling that she hoped would never fade.

 

 “You’ve always held a place in my heart Kya, and I never thought I would be able to have a life with you, but here you are and I’ve never been happier. I can’t wait to see where the future takes us together.”

 

Lin brought her lips to Kya’s and kissed her, conveying through her kiss what she could not with words. Kya responded in kind and suddenly Lin wanted to make love to her again, show her how much she cherished her. Still kissing her lover she rolled onto her back and pulled Kya into her side.

 

Kya smiled into the kiss, she was enjoying where the morning was headed, sweet pillow talk that made her heart swell with emotion and a frisky Lin? She was starting to feel spoiled. Kya let her hand run along Lin’s abs and Adonis belt, Lin hummed her approval. A fleeting thought that Lin _was_ an Adonis passed through Kya’s mind, so strong with a body carved out of marble, soft skin and so very beautiful with handsome features of a striking jaw line and those incredibly powerful hands. She felt herself getting wet again, knowing exactly what those strong hands were capable of.

 

Straddling her girlfriend, Kya began to slowly grind her wet center on Lin’s abs causing the metalbender’s eyes to snap open. Lin’s hands immediately went to her hips, “Kya” she groaned, feeling the slick trail she was leaving on her body.

 

“Lin, I need you.” Kya was already panting and rocking her hips forward. She let out a breathy moan when Lin released one of her hips and slid two fingers inside her.

 

Lin tightened her grip on Kya’s hip when she felt the warm wet heat surround her fingers, she doubted she would ever tire of the feeling as she met Kya’s thrusts and kept her steady while taking in the vision that was her lover. Her hair was thoroughly mussed from the night before, eyes closed and her brow furrowed in pleasure, moaning and teasing her own nipples.

 

Lin could feel her own arousal stirring. Her clit was hard and begging for attention and she could feel herself getting slick. She began thrusting her own hips and rocking herself into the back of her hand, Kya let out a moan at the increased force of her thrusts.

 

“Spirits, Lin. Don’t stop.”

 

Sitting up Lin leaned in and lavished Kya’s chest with her tongue and teeth and Kya wrapped her legs around Lin the best she could in their position. 

 

Kya continued to thrust down on Lin’s fingers as she brought her own hand between their bodies to place her fingers at her lover’s clit. She circled the hardened nub at a fast pace, causing Lin to moan and bite down.

 

“Shit, Kya. Right there.”

 

Kya wrapped her free hand around Lin’s shoulders and dug her nails in, she was close, and she wanted Lin to come with her. Their breathing was erratic and Lin felt Kya’s legs begin to shake.

 

“Lin, baby look at me.”

 

Lifting her head from where it was resting at Kya’s shoulder, the metalbender looked up at her. Kya’s walls clenched as she saw the pleasure on Lin’s face and her blown pupils, she was practically riding Lin, bouncing in her lap, grinding down on her fingers. Lin hooked them and she felt waves of pure pleasure wash over her, moaning incoherent sentences as her body clenched and her legs tightened around Lin.

 

Watching and feeling Kya come undone, her breasts practically bouncing in her face, her musical moans, and her hand jerking an unsteady and chaotic rhythm pushed Lin over the edge as well, gasping shuddering breaths into Kya’s chest. When her pleasure ebbed and her muscles quit jumping, she gently slid her fingers out of Kya, who had her head on the metalbender’s shoulder and was breathing heavily in her ear with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She unlocked her ankles as Lin collapsed them backwards onto her bed.

 

They kissed passionately as their bodies relaxed, a sheen of sweat covering them, eventually turning into lazy and sweet kisses between murmured sweet nothings. They kissed and stayed cuddled together, Kya’s head resting under Lin’s, talking for a good part of the morning about their childhood together, reminiscing, and the few things they had missed over the years. Kya’s long over traveling days and Lin’s few adventures away from Republic City. They talked vaguely about the future, nothing definite but enough for them to feel content that this was serious and they were both wanting it to go in the same direction.

 

Kya rested her head on Lin’s chest and began to doze off, they were content to lay tangled together until Lin’s stomach growled loudly causing Kya to giggle.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“I did have quite the workout last night, and it has been awhile since I’ve ate. Well, something nutritious anyway.” Lin smirked at her lover’s surprised look although she could see a spark there, no doubt recalling last night.

 

“Well, most delicious things aren’t, but I personally have quite the sweet tooth. Perhaps I can indulge a little more before we get you fed.” 

 

While Lin’s body responded to the suggestion, her mind was reeling. Was it normal to want or have this much sex? She could never recall being aroused so quickly or so often, hell she’d gone ten years without another’s touch and personal time spent with her right hand had even been a rarity. She smiled to herself, it was just Kya, like always.

 

Running her fingers into Kya’s hair and tugging her away from her chest she brought them eye to eye.

 

“As tempting as that is, I think we should at least refuel.” Kya pouted but her eyes were alight with mirth.

 

“I’m a healer, I think I can take care of you.”

 

“I’m not sure how much healing you can do if you’re also withering away, plus I think in this case the healer may be too distracted to do much.”

 

Kya gave an exaggerated sigh before rolling off of Lin to lie next to her. Lin stood up and stretched before grabbing her discarded trunks and tank from the previous night. She looked over to find Kya watching her. She felt heat shoot through her body at the sight of her stretched out with an elbow bent and her head resting in her hand. The look the other woman was giving her wasn’t helping either.

 

Dressing quickly and sauntering over to her still nude and beautiful lover she grabbed hand and pulled her to her feet against her.

 

“Let’s get some food and then maybe we can take a shower together. How does that sound?”

 

Pulling away to throw her own underwear and t shirt on Kya responded, “Getting clean while being dirty. I like the sound of that.” She winked at her girlfriend before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom door. Lin just shook her head wondering how she landed such a vivacious woman that made her feel thirty years younger.

* * *

 

Stepping into Lin’s living room Kya saw a figure seated on the sofa. She jumped and brought her free hand to her chest.

 

“Holy Raava Su! What are you doing here?! You scared the life out of me.”

 

“Su?!” Lin’s worst nightmare had finally come true, Su was there for an intimate moment of her life, and it was cringe worthy and anxiety inducing. Maybe Su wouldn’t tease too much.

 

“Well I called about three times before leaving the island. I got here about an hour ago but no one answered. I assumed you were both still asleep until I heard moaning coming from the bedroom, I figured you had to come up for air at some point so I went and got us all breakfast. Yeah, you’re welcome.”

 

Su was so happy for her sister and Kya she decided to take pity on them, especially Lin, she wasn’t sure if it was safe for someone to turn that shade of red. She could always tease them later.

 

“Relax Lin, it was quiet when I got back and if I had heard the stirrings of more I would’ve made my presence known. Plus I would’ve made you come out to eat and hydrate. Breakfast is on the table. Let’s eat. I have to talk to you about our outing tonight and there are some problems at city hall.”

 

Lin went straight into Chief mode, her embarrassment forgotten. Although, she was hoping whatever it was it would get her out of their outing tonight.

 

“What’s going on at city hall? Do I need to be there? Let me just…”

 

Kya squeezed her hand and Su held her hands up.

 

“Calm down Lin, if it were serious I would’ve started with that and dragged you out as soon as I got here. Just a bit of overbooking that Raiko can’t handle because he is incompetent. He called the island first thing this morning and we have all been trying to come up with a solution. Let’s sit down to eat and I will fill you in, besides your usual intimidation may be knocked down a few notches with you in your underwear covered in love bites.”

 

Stammering and gaping like a fish through a fierce blush Lin started taking calming breaths and glared at Su. After a few moments she began feeling herself relax once more, her girlfriend’s hand rubbing her lower back through her tank top helping tremendously. Lin made her way to the table before sitting down and taking note of the delicious smelling breakfast Su thought, despite the teasing she really was appreciative.

 

“This looks great Su, thanks.”

 

After everyone had been served tea and dim sum with sweet buns, Su began filling the couple in as they devoured their breakfast with gusto. Su wore a knowing smirk as she spoke.

 

“The cultural festival was planned for next week and it was supposed to be set up downtown but apparently there was already a booking for the same day for the pride festival and parade. They need the whole block to be able to get through and circle back around to leave the floats in the old abandoned lots. The cultural festival representatives claim that it is an offence to the entire world to cancel or change it on such short notice, the drama queens, while the pride organizers claim that this is only the fourth annual pride festival and the first year they have ever had enough funds for a parade. The pride organizers are willing to combine the festival in to one big hoorah but the older and more traditional members of the cultural affairs, by that I mean homophobic bigots, don’t think it is appropriate to mix ‘that kind of thing’ with historical and respected culture.”

 

Before Lin could respond Kya had slammed her fist down on the small table, with such a force Lin was briefly concerned that it would collapse.

 

“THAT KIND OF THING?! RESPECTED CULTURE?! Do they not realize that the queer community has always been a part of this culture?! There have even been avatars, the current avatar is even, and it shouldn’t be a question as to whether it’s appropriate, there is nothing wrong with…” Kya was practically hyperventilating and clenching her fist so tight her arms were shaking, her beautiful blue eyes were spitting fire and shining with unshed tears.

 

Su was looking at Lin with wide eyes and the expression on her face was equal parts surprise, a bit of fear, and concern. Lin knew it was probably the exact look she was giving Su. She couldn’t recall ever seeing the waterbender so angry, although she remembered stories of some of the prejudice her girlfriend had run into in the past during her travels. The older Beifong assumed some of this must be coming from a place where she had experienced the traumas of other people’s hatred and ignorance.

 

It upset Lin of course, she agreed with Kya completely but she had never experienced that kind of hatred first hand. Even in the previous years when she personally helped patrol the festivals, there had been a few people with signs but that was about it, even only one case of minor vandalism.

 

Lin was out in the most basic term of the word, she wasn’t waving the flag so to speak but she would never lie about it. She knew everyone at the station was aware of her and Kya’s relationship and she never hid it when they went out. She hadn’t dated in years and kept her one night stands under wraps, but if she had decided to date anyone she would have never hid it, no matter who it was.

 

She was planning on attending instead of working the festival this year, she was going with Kya. She was proud of Kya and being with her was the most amazing thing she had ever been blessed with, she was willing to be out and proud about that. Right now though she had some damage control to take care of if the look Su was giving her was any indication.

 

Reaching across the table she grabbed one of Kya’s balled fists and ran her hand gently to her forearm. Scooting her chair closer she carefully placed one hand on Kya’s cheek to turn her head towards her, a tear had fallen and Lin tenderly brushed it away with her thumb.

 

“Kya, baby, breathe for me. We won’t let them stop the festival or the parade, we will think of something.” Kya let out a shaky breath and Lin gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, “You’re right, they’re nothing but bigots, and we will be there showing them how many people are a part of this culture and community and all we do. Plus we still have time to pitch in, maybe the kids will want to run a booth on how the queer community has contributed to each nation, and the roles they have played throughout their history.”

 

Kya finally gave Lin a small smile and was breathing much easier, “You always know just what to say. That’s a great idea too.”

 

Their lips came together once more before being reminded that they had an audience as Su practically squealed. The couple looked at the youngest Beifong, she had her fists under her chin and the biggest smile on her face.

 

“Bumi was right! You two are so adorable! I’m so happy for you!” She jumped up to hug them but stopped when her arms were about to encircle them. Kya and Lin gave her a questioning look.

 

“Is it safe to hug you?”

 

The couple looked at one another in confusion before Lin burst out laughing. “We haven’t showered if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

Su took a step back and decided she would just hug them later.

 

“Well I better let you get to it then. We need you at the island to help figure this situation out. Tenzin will act as the mediator of course and we can finally get the ball rolling. As for tonight, we are going out for some real fun. Don’t worry about wearing anything special, Bumi and I have it all covered. Just get to the island when you can. I need to pick up some things before I head back so I will see you all later.” Giving both her sister and Kya a brief head pet she smiled and slipped out the door.

 

The two just chuckled at Su and her antics while Lin laid her head on the table. “Do we really have to go tonight? I just know it will be terrible. I almost wish I hadn’t taken vacation days.”

 

Stroking her girlfriend’s hair Kya just laughed, “You did promise. If it’s too horrible we can just make up some excuse but I really think we should go. She obviously wants to spend time with you.”

 

Lin looked up with a mildly weary but happy expression and just nodded. “You’re right. I guess we should be getting ready to head her way. We have another mess of Raiko’s to sort out.”

 

Kya threw their trash in the bin before starting to slowly pull her shirt up and walk her way backwards to the bedroom.

 

“I believe I was promised company in the shower, they can wait a little longer. Besides I may need you…..”

 

Lin smirked as she stalked closer as Kya leaned in, “to wash my back.” Giggling like a mad woman Kya sprinted off towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind. Distracted from her reluctance and dread of the evening, Lin just laughed and chased after her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I hope I did this justice but wasn't overly descriptive or boring with it. I tried to make the very first time somewhat drawn out and special but still somewhat passionate and a little smutty. It's hard to get those types of emotions down on paper. I also hope it seemed special for Kya and Lin.  
> 2\. Not quite the smut buffet but I wanted to know how well it was liked before I made you all sit and read it if it was terrible. Let me know if you enjoyed the smut and I will be sure to write more in the future and if you prefer there to be smut with your plot or if you would like me to separate plot fics and smut fics.  
> 3\. I use the term queer as an umbrella term for the LGBTQ+ community, as a lesbian it doesn't bother me but I am not sure how everyone feels about it, I will change it if anyone is offended by it.  
> 4\. I have a head cannon for poly and Pan Su. It won't be focused on too much but would anyone want that written into my fics?  
> Thank you all so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think, I always value the input!


End file.
